


Friends

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho tries to befriend Ohno.





	

Ohno is Nino's friend.

 

Nino is his younger brother. They were classmates, although Ohno was three years older. Nino had skipped a grade while Ohno had got retained. Twice. Somehow, the genius befriended the idiot and they became the best of friends. Not that Sho actually considered his brother a genius or Ohno an idiot though. In fact, he was more than happy to have befriended Ohno when Nino brought him home for a stay over one day. Ohno was a quiet boy, he barely spoke 10 sentences throughout the entire day. He  just played whatever video games Nino played, and started drawing something on this sketchbook when he got bored.

 

Sho knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn’t help being attracted to Ohno's laughter. Sho kept going to the living room, pretending to get food and drinks for himself, just so that he'll have an excuse to stare at Ohno. Eventually he gave up and brought his school work out to do on the dining table instead. Nino didn’t seem to notice.

 

Exams were coming. Nino and Ohno were spending a lot of time studying together. Today they've decided to 'camp' at Nino's place. Which is also his place. Sho came over and asked if they needed tutoring. He stayed and answered their questions. Or more like Ohno's questions. Nino was smart and didn’t need help. Sho was really glad he got to spend time with Ohno.

 

Sho tutored Ohno everyday after school. They exchanged numbers and occasionally messaged each other.

 

Exams were starting. Ohno and Nino preferred to study in school before or after their papers, or individually at home if there were no exams that day. Sho didn’t get to see Ohno but he sent words of encouragement everyday. Ohno would reply back with random bits of conversation. Like how he was sick of studying, or a photograph of his messy study table… or complain about how hard and nonsensical the exam was. Sho was always there to console and encourage him.

 

The exams were over. Nino and Ohno went out shopping together for clothes. Sho was sad that he wasn't invited even though he did know that they were going out together the night before. But he thought it'll be good if he let the two friends spend time together with a big brother watching over them. Even though technically, Ohno was actually the eldest of them all. What Sho hadn't expect was that he'd feel so lonely and left out the next morning. He contemplated calling them and joining them for lunch, but he thought it'll be awkward going clothes shopping for with them considering how much he hated shopping for clothes. Unfortunately, he didn’t know that Ohno hated clothes shopping more then he did.

 

Months passed by, and the trio had went out together more than a few times, engaged in their 'Awesome After Exams Adventures'.

When asked by his friend who he'd gone out with, Sho merely replied, "Oh I went out with my brother and his friend." It was kind of awkward.

Ohno was his brother's friend, who had became his friend as well. He wondered if Ohno saw things the same way though.

 

Early one morning, Sho was woken up by his phone ringing. It was Ohno.

"Moshi Moshi?" Sho picked up the call, still trying to shake off the tendrils of sleep.

It was the first time they talked over the phone.  
"Erm. I'm going fishing now… Do you want to come?" Ohno asked.

"Now? Where? Sure I'd like to come," Sho replied.

"Should I wake Nino up as well?" Sho added after a moment of thought.

"Hmmm… I think two of us will be just fine. Plus, Nino gets seasick anyway. You don't get seasick do you?" Ohno asked.

"No I don't, yeah two of us will be just fine." Sho smiled.

 

Ohno is Sho's friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found out last night that today is 'Yama day' and why so… And this morning I came up with this fic… Kind of because of how I felt this morning when I woke up late and saw the wonderful exchange of messages and photos my sis + friend were sending each other. With my phone. Cos my sis doesn’t have smart phone, so she either 'steals' my phone or my dad's iPad so that they can send messages to each other over WiFi. I guess I'm a little jealous. But I really hate clothes shopping. I really hope my sis will never get her hands on this fic. :X


End file.
